Sesshomaru's mark
by Hoshi-Shindou
Summary: Sesshomaru makes Rin his mate and they have a, how shall I put this, juicy like together.......


Disclaimer: I love Sesshomaru but none of these characters belong to me

As Rin woke up she suddenly felt angry with herself. She didn't realize why until she was already undressed and in the bath. She had been fully prepared the night before to tell Sesshomaru exactly how she felt about him. But as she walked up to him, his beauty suddenly took her breath away, leaving her completely lost for words. Now she was mad at herself for the sudden loss in courage that she had worked so had to build up. "Mm!" she exclaimed to herself as she sat, or merely, plopped down into the warm water and began to pout.

"Rin?" said Sesshomaru's deep voice suddenly from behind some trees. "Is that you in the water?"

"Yes My Lord, it is I. I'm sorry, are you ready to go?"

"No, not quite. I'm going on a mission and you're in charge until I get back. I'll return shortly."

"Yes My Lord!" said the 18 year-old girl happily as if none of her previous thoughts had ever run though her mind.

Later that afternoon when Sesshomaru returned, Rin was crouched against a tree crying her eyes out. "Let's be on our way." Said the demon as if he hadn't noticed. "Jaken, what have you done to upset her?" he whispered low enough so that Rin could not hear.

"It was not I Lord Sesshomaru; she has been this way since after her bath. And I know not why My Lord."

"Jaken tonight is the night." He said.

"My Lord?" he replied with a puzzled expression.

"You know what I'm talking about Jaken."

"B-But My Lord!" shrieked the toad-like demon. "What are you saying?!"

"We've already discussed this. This discussion is over." With that, they continued to travel for the rest of the day. Jaken pouted gloomily until sunset, which was when he suddenly hit his toe on a rock that he couldn't kick like he had been doing.

"Ow ow ow!" he shouted in distress as he jumped up and down like an idiot.

"Master Jaken!" screeched Rin as she jumped off of Ah-Un's back and ran to Jaken. Then, she quickly scooped him up into her arms and got back on Ah-Un hurriedly who caught up to Sesshomaru without hesitation. As Rin cradled Jaken in her arms like a baby, she also pulled out a tube of Neosporin and a band aid. And as a mother would to her own child, Rin tended to Jaken's hurt toe and placed a chaste kiss on it after placing the band aid. "Does your toe feel better now Master Jaken?"

"Y-Yes, thank you Rin, it does feel much better now." He replied shyly as he blushed a lovely shade of pink and then bright red as Rin kissed him again on the forehead.

"Good, I'm glad." She said as she smiled a nice, warm smile.

As night grew nearer, the group finally stopped to rest for the night. "Rin, come with me." Said Sesshomaru firmly as he began to walk away. Rin scrambled to her feet and followed hurriedly. "Do you have feelings for me Rin?" he asked.

'It's like he's read my mind!' she thought to herself. "Y-Yes My Lord, some." She replied as she began to blush brightly.

"Then would you consider becoming my mate?"

"Y-Your mate? B-But I couldn't! I just-!" she stammered as she turned around and put her hands on her face.

"I'll give you however much time you need to think this over." He said as he began to walk away.

"Wait!" said Rin suddenly as she grabbed hold of his white haori. As he turned to look at her, she gulped and pulled his face close to hers and without warning, kissed his lips romantically. When their lips finally parted, Rin said, "Lord Sesshomaru, I would love to become your mate. So tell me, what do I have to do to get married in the demon way?"

"Nothing really, you just have to let me bite you." He replied plainly as if it was not something unusual.

"B-Bite me! But why? Do you have some reason?!" she panicked.

"It's like with humans, they put rings on their fingers and have a big ceremony. We demons don't have the right kind of patience for a ceremony and rings will eventually get lost anyway, so it is all a waste. Demon males bite their mate to show that they belong to him. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Uh…..Uh-huh. But where do the demons bite their mate? Will it hurt?"

"Of course it will hurt for some time, it is a bite. And I'm supposed to bite you on your left breast."

"Wha-O-Okay, at least I know that you know what you're doing." With that, she pulled down the side of her clothes so that the left breast showed and closed her eyes. "Alright Lord Sesshomaru, I'm ready."

With her eyes closed tightly, Sesshomaru moved in for the mark. As he sank his teeth in deeper and deeper, Rin gritted here teeth trying to hold back tears and the urge to scream. When finally, he removed his teeth, Rin fell to her knees abruptly and looked at the new mark. She stared at it for five whole minutes before she finally collapsed.

The next morning when Rin woke up, she was lying on top of Sesshomaru. He was asleep and his two arms were curled over Rin's back. (It's too hard to write a lemon with him having only one arm lol) Rin decided not to get up, but instead to lie her head back down on her Lord's chest.

The next time she woke up, she was lying on Ah-Un's back and they were traveling. She stretched out her arms and gave out a yawn, that's when they suddenly stopped. "What is it Sesshomaru?" asked Rin as he turned to look at her.

"I feared that I may have harmed you into a critical state. I'm just happy to find that you are unharmed by our connection."

"Yes M'Love!" she replied happily. Then, they carried on with travel.

Later that night as they lied down to sleep, Rin had just gotten out of a bath and lied her back against a tree that was directly _across _from her new husband. "Rin." He said firmly to his mate.

"Yes? What is it Sesshomaru, dear?" she replied as she stared at him with curiosity.

"Come over here to me." He demanded. Rin got on her feet and walked over to him and stood directly in front of him. "A little closer." He said. She moved closer. Then, without warning, the inu-youkai placed his hands on her waist, and pulled her down to lie beside him. "You are my mate. And as long as you hold this title, you shall always bed with me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, My Love, I understand completely." She answered. So, she lied her head on his warm chest. "My Love, your heartbeat is as beautiful as a _renka_, I wish to listen to it all night." With that, she fell asleep. (Renka- love song)

When she woke up, she was surprised to have a roof over her head. "My Love?" she cried as she began to get up. "Where are you Sesshomaru?" she searched the entire area, but all she found was a hot spring. She got undressed and got in. "he probably just went on a short mission. He'll come back for me, for I am is mate. I hope at least that he will come back for me." She was leaned on her chest against some rocks when a pair of hands suddenly grasped hold of her hips. Her head turned quickly to see who the culprit was. "Lord Sessho-!"

"Ah ah ah." He said childishly.

"_Dear _Sesshomaru." She corrected for he was no longer her Lord. "You startled me! Where were you? I was so frightened. Huh? What are you doing My Love?" she asked for he had started rocking her hips and turning her body to face his slowly. "Are you-? Is this-?" she stammered.

"Mmhm." He answered.

"Miss Kagome told me about this. Okay. Um?" she said but Sesshomaru shushed her by placing a single finger on her lips.

"Just calm down Rin, and I'll guide you through it." He explained. She leaned back her head as he began kissing her neck and leaving small bruises as he moved toward her chest. He picked up her wet body into his arms as he forced his eager tongue into her mouth. He walked out of the water and back to the abandoned cottage. He lied her down on her back and pulled off his pants. His member went into her nether area slowly. He took in her sweet aroma as he teased her and she opened up for him to enter. Their hips rocked back and forth, side to side, together as Rin let sweet moans escape her lips. Her moans of pleasure made him want to go faster, deeper, and even more, harder.

Then, he turned her over to where she was on her hands and knees and pushed his member into yet another hole on her body. His hands traveled every inch of her body that he could reach as he pushed his member in several times. She asked for him to stop when she was almost at her limit, but he let out a low growl to let her know that he wasn't yet there. His seed released and he turned her over yet again so that she was on her back. He opened up her legs and his tongue licked at her maidenhood, taking in her sweet taste as his thumbs caressed her inner thighs. This cycle went on for hours until Rin's body just couldn't keep up anymore and Sesshomaru rolled over so that he was on his back next to her. Rin used every ounce of strength that she could muster to move herself closer to him and lied her head on his right shoulder as she still panted heavily.

"Rin, I-I'm sorry. I don't know-." He started, but Rin's finger shushed him this time.

"There's no need for an apology My Love. Because, as you said last night, I am your mate, and as long as this is true, then I am forever yours. And you, mine. I love you Sesshomaru, and don't you ever forget that." She explained.

please R&R if you want anymore of this juicy story lol


End file.
